Love me tender
by Mirishka
Summary: Ronon Dex had returned from off world with a few cuts and bruises.  Carter was looking to give him some TLC.    PWP - sexualy excplicit. please review


**Love me tender**

Ronon Dex & Samantha Carter

PWP

Story overview

Ronon had been off world with the team, they had encountered some trouble with a group of rebels who were pilfering the grain stores of the Ethosians. There had been a big fight, mostly hand to hand and for some reason Ronon seemed to get the brunt of the assault. Beaten up quite badly, he needed a few stitches here and there. But he will be ok, after all there are plenty of volunteers to play nurse.

Carter wasn't sleeping, she was very restless and the days events where weighing heavily on her mind. It seemed it would be necessary to post a permanent team off world, to keep an eye on things for a while until they settled down. Although she was relieved that the situation had been dealt with, the possibilities for a future attack seemed likely.

Deciding to have a walk around the base to try to settle her mind, she put on her night robe and left her quarters. Heading towards the canteen, she noticed a figure sat in the dim light.

"Ronon, how are you feeling"

Ronon was sat slouched in a chair with his head bowed, his hands on his lap with interlocking fingers. Recognizing the soft voice instantly, he lifted his head and smiled.

He didn't speak, but just raised his eyebrows and gestured with his hands, pointing his thumbs outwards.

Carter moved closer, she reached out to his face and gently traced her thumb over the gash above his eye. He had needed stitches and it was now swollen and red. Not moving but hissing slightly, Ronon's eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry" moving her hand away.

"S'okay, doesn't hurt that much, just sore I guess. What you doin' up?"

"Couldn't sleep, mind wont shut up!" she replied, smiling.

"Me either"

Carter stood over Ronon, staring at him, even with his cuts and bruises he was still beautiful. The swelling over his eye made his brow even broodier but he still managed to look sexy. She pushed herself closer and opening her robe, she straddled him. Ronon shifted in his chair, placing his hands on the sides as if to steady himself and then moving them out of the way for Carters thighs to rest gently against his own.

"What you doin?" he asked concerned, "someone might come in"

"I don't care," she said, bringing both hands up to cup Ronons face. Placing a single, kiss on his lips, then staring at him for a moment before planting gentle kisses over the rest of his face. Making a low moaning noise, and slightly tilting his head, he received the attention willingly. Ronon moved his hands up Carters thighs, gently pushing away her robe and feeling her soft skin. Feeling his way onto her hips and then up the back of her robe he pulled her towards himself. Squeezing her gently, feeling the need to have something soft and warm next to his body. Continuing to caress the softness and reaching up to her shoulders, he sighed lightly and rested his hands there for a moment. Carter continued her kissing, stopping every so often to examine his face, as if checking to see if her kissing was by some miracle, healing his wounds. Sweeping her hands over his hair, she played with his dreads, twiddling them between her fingers. She watched Ronon's expression, he was quiet, and enjoying the attention, he was receiving.

"We shouldn't be doing this here, what if someone see's us?" Ronon whispered, beginning to sound seriously concerned, although not for himself, but for Carter. He knew how important it was for their meetings to remain undiscovered and wouldn't want any scandal to affect her career.

Carter didn't speak, she just continued to play with his hair, he watched her as she did, and they exchanged smiles. Ronon took a deep breath and as he exhaled, growled, then pulled her towards him and then kissed her. Releasing his dreads from her fingers, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face to his and welcomed his kiss.

Gently and softly, they touched lips, breaking and releasing every few seconds to watch and stare at each other, continuing to smile and enjoy the tender moment. Ronon wasn't the savage animal that people mistook him for. He could be quite charming and gentle when he wanted. He kept his soft side well hidden; maybe it was a remnant of his days as a runner, not being able to let his guard down for a moment, in fear of becoming attached to anyone or anywhere for too long. All the time under pressure, knowing the Wraith would be behind him, ready to slaughter anyone who gave him sanctuary.

Their kissing was becoming more intense, Ronon unable to resist any longer, he gently pushed his tongue into Carters hot mouth. Teasing her, he pulled away, waiting for her to lunge after his tongue to suck it back into her mouth. She wasn't willing to release him, and as expected, sucked hard and locked her lips onto his. Moving his hands down her back, he tickled her skin with his fingers; he touched her continually, not wanting to break the contact. Shuffling her hips, Carter was obviously getting hot; she took hold of his hair in her hands and gently pulled his head back. Exposing his neck, she moved her mouth down and kissed his neck, sucking and licking at his skin. Running her tongue over his tattoo and sucking on it as if trying to remove it. Groaning, Ronon reached down for her ass, he pulled her into him, wanting her to feel his hardness that was now bulging in his pants. She breathed out hard and moaned quietly, not releasing her mouth from his neck, continuing to suck and lick at his throat.

"We should go" Ronon said, "we could get caught, and I don't want any trouble for you", trying to talk coherently as Carter rubbed herself against his cock. Carter didn't stop, and moved her mouth back up to greet his and forced her tongue into his mouth. She moved her hands down his chest, carrying on further down until she reached his belt. Fumbling for the buckle and trying to release it, Ronon grabbed her hands and pulled away from her hot and eager mouth. He stared at her quizzically, wondering why she didn't seem concerned that they might be discovered. Carters gaze was set, staring intently and licking her lips looked down at Ronons hands which were on top of hers over his belt. Pulling her hands away, she reached up to remove her robe, then ran her fingers up her stomach to her breasts. Cupping them in her hands, and feeling her already hard nipples, she spoke to Ronon with only her eyes, beckoning him to play with her.

"Fuck!" Ronon gave up, he un-fastened his belt, unzipped his trousers and released his erection from the restraints of his pants. Reaching down to take him in her hands, Carter teased and played with the throbbing cock. Rubbing herself up to it through her panties, which were now wet from her juices, she moaned and watched for Ronons response.

Eager to feel her he reached for the straps of her t-shirt and pulled them down past her shoulders, pulling at the fabric to get to the full breasts beneath. Running his fingers over her nipples, gently squeezing them between his thumb and finger, he leaned forward and suck on them each in turn. Throwing back her head and moaning louder, Carter continued to push herself against his cock, bracing her hand around it and feeling the tip delicately with her finger.

Ronon continuing his sucking now moved his hands down to the front of Carters briefs. Pulling them away he pushed his fingers downwards, feeling over the soft, sprinkling of hairs that barely covered her, and made his way into her wet pussy.

"Oh god!"

"Your so wet, turns me on!"

Pushing his finger inside her, Carter moaned louder, searching for his mouth, she covered it with her own. Ronon pushed his tongue into her mouth, gasping himself as she tightened her grip round his cock. Inserting another finger inside her and rubbing his thumb against her clit, he massaged her pussy. Her response was quick, she cried out into his mouth, and leaned her hips into his exploring digits. Faster, Ronon caressed and teased her, her dripping wet pussy tightening around his fingers as she started to spasm. Carter pulled her mouth away from the sexy Satedan, "fuck me Ronon". She stared intently into his eyes, waiting for the reply. Removing his fingers from inside her, now wet with her juices, he brought then to his mouth. He tongued them but didn't devour them. Carter leaned forward, took them into her mouth and sucked. Groaning, Ronon watched as she licked herself from his fingers, sucking on them and teasing them with her tongue.

Reaching down and pulling her panties over to one side, he reached for his cock and rubbed it against her clit, covering it with her juices and mixing it with his own pre-cum. She rested her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she rose up. Waiting for him to finish his teasing, she impaled herself onto him.

"Oh fuck!"

"God Ronon! I love your cock inside me"

Carter began to pump and grind herself deeper onto the hardness, holding onto Ronon's shoulders as she did. Groaning and breathing hard Ronon grabbed her ass, kneading her and pushing her down and then lifting back up so he could push her back. He wasn't able to move very freely, and hated not being able to please, he brought one of his arms up around her back and raised up. He shuffled over to the near table, still inside her, and pushed her against it. Not letting go of her ass, he hoisted her up. Wrapping her legs around him and using her lower legs, she pulled back onto his ass with her heels, forcing him to thrust into her deeper. Taking her hands from around his neck, Ronon pushed her back onto the table, her legs still gripping him and holding him in place; he held onto her hips and pumped into her.

"Ronon, don't stop, harder, please harder!" she begged.

Reaching with one hand behind her thigh and moving it to her calf, he lifted her leg up to his shoulder. Ronon grabbed her hips, pulled her to the edge of the table and deeper onto his cock, he fucked her hard. Carter grabbed onto the edge of the table, to stop the force of his thrusts, shuffling her back up the table, "you feel so good, I love being inside you". Carter ran her hands up over her body to her breasts to play with her nipples, constantly watching Ronon. Huffing and snorting like a rutting stag, he gripped her tighter whilst he gyrated himself deep into her, slowing his movements in order to ensure he caught her sweet spot.

"Fuck me baby" she begged, "fuck me".

Obeying his Colonels orders, Ronon continued his mission, ensuring he hit all the right places and teasing much to the delight of his superior. Deciding her underwear was getting in the way of his work, he reached into his gauntlet and removed a small knife.

"Don't move," he demanded, lifting the thin thread of fabric with the edge of the blade and then cutting. Repeating on the other side, he removed the damaged panties and replaced his knife back into the gauntlet. Reaching towards the outstretched leg that was leaning against his shoulder, he removed it and positioned his hand behind her knee pushing it gently to the side and copying the same on her other leg. As he continued to pump gently into her, he watched himself, his hard length sliding in and out of the dripping pussy. With her legs spread apart, he could see everything, it turned him on immensely and needed to taste her.

Withdrawing himself, causing a low moan from Carters lips, he leaned forward and pushed her legs up to expose more of her. Dipping his body down, he ran his tongue in one continuous lick all the way from her ass to her clit.

"oh god!" she cried out.

Again, he licked, continuing to tease her, stopping at her clit briefly just to torment her for an extra second before removing his tongue and returning back to her ass. He lingered a moment on her anus, gently toutching her. Moving upwards and sucking on her labia, delving his tongue inside her to taste her. Juicy and dripping her hotness was amazing, pushing his face into her to taste deeper, his features pressing hard against her. Carter was groaning and whimpering, "Ronon, make me come, please!"

Not wanting to disobey an order, taking his tongue up to her clit, Ronon tickled and teased. Sucking gently and then releasing her to blow lightly over her wetness. repeating his actions and quickening until she cried out, "yes! Oh fuck! Ronon!"

As her orgasm hit, her body quivered. She gasped and cried out, moaning and sighing. Her whole body tingling as the spasms of her climax ran through her body. In rapturous delight she reached her hands to her head and practically screamed as her orgasm reached its height. Ronon eased back on his licking, he could feel her twitching to his touch. When the intensity eased and she came down from the heightened state, her breathing calming, Ronon slid his cock into her. Gasping and crying out "yes, fuck me, fuck me Ronon".

He could feel her pussy tighten around him as he thrust inside her. Dripping wet and aching to be fucked. Ronon inhaled sharply through gritted teeth and let out a groan as he exhaled. His throbbing cock was almost ready to explode. With frenzied and passionate thrusts, bracing himself on the table, he pumped into her. Gripping him with her legs, she pulled his ass into her. Both of them wanting to satisfy their insatiable appetites further, enjoying the pleasures of each others bodies.

"Ronon, I'm coming!"

"Oh me too" he gasped.

Harder and deeper Ronon thrust, feeling his orgasm hit hard, grabbing onto Carters shoulder and his other hand gripping the side of the table.

"God yes!"

Quivering and shaking he continued to release his juice into the already soaked pussy, with his body convulsing and his legs beginning to weaken, he reached his climax. Carter was still vibrating, her body still in the aftershocks of her orgasm and whimpering like a dog.

Ronon leaned back and has he did, he took hold of Carters arms and pulled her up to meet him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, not wanting to let her go, feeling and touching her back. Placing her arms around his neck, squeezing him closer, she nuzzled her face up close. They were still breathing heavy and rested together for a moment to recover from their sensuous and exquisite lovemaking.

They released each other from their embrace, and Ronon kissed Carter's forehead, staring at her intently he just smiled. He so wanted to tell her what he was feeling, but couldn't. He didn't want to make any complications for her. Carter, almost sensing what he was thinking, kissed him on the mouth, and as she pulled away, whispered

"I love you"


End file.
